The Ballad of Lacey
by Cabana
Summary: Chris est tombé amoureux de la belle Lacey, mais tout ne vas pas ce passer comme prevu... La fic se passe a la ROH.


Alors deja désolé de l'absenc,e je devais poster cette nouvelle fic ( je continue 'lautre) plus tot mais le site prenait mal la fin de ma fic itout x)

donc voila elle devrait aps durer longtemps ( 5chap evr)

* * *

J'étais assis entrain de l'admirer, encore cette photo d'elle prise pendant les dernières vacances, celle que j'aimais Lacey. Mais pourquoi s'intéresserait–elle a moi ? J'étais juste un simple catcheur de le ROH et beaucoup de gens pensaient que j'étais un dépressif. Moi un dépressif ? Non juste un peu j'écrivais des paroles tristes sur elle, sur l'amour que je lui portais. Et voilà ce que je pensais quand il est 1h du matin, et que tout le monde était censé dormi. Excepté moi j'étais suit adossé contre mon lit à écrire encore et encore sur elle. Je suis Chris Scobille.

XxXxXxX .

Je me réveillais par mon portable qui émettait la toute première musique que j'avais écrit « Ballad of Lacey » . Je ne passais pas pour un grand romantique quand on me voit pour la première fois. Ce qui me donnait le courage de vivre c'était-elle J'avais un match ce soir. Je me levais doucement et allai dans la salle de bain et prit mon crayon noir et le mit autour de mes yeux. Je corrigeais aussi les bouts de vernis qui se sont enlevés. Et c'était cause de ça qu'on ne me prenait pas au sérieux, qu'on me traitait de gay et j'en passais. J'enfilai ensuite mon jean troué et mon t-shirt noir.

« Chris ! Dépêché on va être en retard ! » S'exclama une voix.

Je pouvais différencier cette voix entre toutes. Je passai un dernier coup de peigne et l'ouvris. Franchement je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être aussi belle ! Ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux noisette ; tout ce qui me faisait fondre chez elle. On monta en voiture en route pour Bristol accompagné de Scott et de Colby, mon meilleur ami. On était qu'a un quart d'heure, mais plusieurs fois par mois on se déplaçait au Canada, en Grand Bretagne ou au Japon pour donner des shows. Scott conduisait et à ses côtés, Lacey. Ce qui avait le don de m'énerver.

Nous étions enfin arrivés devant le grand bâtiment et Scott la collait comme d'habitude. Quand nous sommes entrez nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires. Et comme toujours j'avais les mêmes critiques des autres catcheurs, j'en avais surpris d'eux en train de parler de moi : Kevin Steen et ACH.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on l'a engagé sérieux ! Exclama Steen

- Oui c'est un mec qui se maquille c'est vraiment nul !

- Il devrait plutôt retourner dans son salon de beauté au lieu de se la jouer catcheur » déclara Kevin

Ca me blessait de les entendre de se moquer de moi, tout le temps. Ils voulaient tous que je finisse par partir, mais je ne l'ai ferait jamais

Je finis ensuite de décoiffer mes cheveux pour rejoindre les autres pour savoir comment se passera la soirée. Pour moi comme a chaque show je devais apparaitre avec la SCUM et avoir un match contre Jay Lethal. Lacey elle va continuer sa romance avec Colby et Scott, et j'étais exclu de cette storyline. Non je n'étais pas jaloux. J'avais eu ma storyline aussi avec elle, avec ça j'avais enfin compris que c'était plus que de l'amitié, je l'aimais. Le show allait commencé dans un peu moins d'heure. J'étais retourné dans les vestiaires revêtir mon t-shirt SCUM.

On entendait déjà les fans arrivés dans l'arène. Le show débutait d'abord par un dialogue entre Steve Corino qui était le leader de la SCUM et Nigel McGuinness qui était lui le chef du team ROH. McGuinness parlait que lui et toute la ROH allaient nous détruite, nous la SCUM. Qu'au prochain PVV la SCUM sera une histoire ancienne. Cela finit par dégénérer et les deux en viennent aux mains. Et c'est la ou on est intervenu aidé Corino avec Matt Hardy et Cliff contre Adam Cole et Mike Bennet qui aidaient eux McGuinness. Comme à chaque fois c'est nous qui prenions l'avantage et qui finissaient toujours par fuir en dehors du ring. Pendant que les autres membres de la SCUM quittaient le ring âpres notre victoire, j'étais, moi resté sur le ring pour faire face à mon adversaire du soir : Jay Lethal !

« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, pour ce premier match se soir Jimmy Jacobs sera oppsé a Jay Lethal » commenta Kevin Kelly

Il arrivait vers le ring acclamé par la foule. On s'est serré la main comme on devait le faire et le match avait commencé. Je lui est donné plusieurs coups de points pour l'emmener vers un des coins et j'avais encore continué de le frapper. L'arbitre me faisait signe de m'enlever du coin puisque que c'est interdit. Je lui exécutais ensuite un coup de la corde à linge et immédiatement je lui fis un bulldog, puis quelques coups de droites et un DTT le fit tomber par terre. J'étais prêt à faire ma prise de finition le High Angle Diving Senton, quand une musique retentissait soudainement dans la salle, je m'étais retourné et aperçu Kevin Steen, l'ancien membre de la SCUM un des fondateurs de ce groupe qui nous avais tout trahi. Lethal en avait profité que j'étais déconcentré, que quand je mettais retourner il me fit un Roll-Up. 1-2-3. Et il avait gagné. Il s'était dépêché de quitter le ring pendant que j'étais assis au milieu du ring en train de réaliser ma défaite contre ce mec.

« Merde ! » criais-je

J'étais retourné dans les vestiaires, en colère suite a cette défaite. Je n'avais pas compris et même aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont fait gagner... Scott s'était même pris la peine de me taquiner sur cette défaite.

« Scott ! » exclama Lacey

Ensuite elle me prit dans ses bras.

Ensuite Scott avais eu un match contre Mark Briscoes. Colby devait l'accompagner dans son match par contre Lacey ne devait qu'arriver qu'après, ce qui nous laissais un peu de temps tous les deux.

« J'aimais bien l'histoire quand on était tous les deux » se confiait Lacey

« Moi aussi » répondis-je

Mais dans ma tête j'aimais toujours cette histoire quand on était ensemble...

Ce petit moment se cassa ensuite qu'un des officiels demanda à Lacey de de venir car c'était a son tour.

J'observais le grand écran qui donnait sur la salle, je la regardai attentivement entrain de sauter dans les bras avant d'embrasser Scott, je détournai la tête et alla me changer. Je m'arrêtai, je ne voulais pas les attendre ce soir et rentrer avec eux, c'est méchant je sais mais je ne peux pas. Je leur laissai un petit mot et pris un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

« Est-ce qu'il faudrait que je lui avoue que je l'aime, ou soit a Colby ? Mais est ce qu'il comprendrait ? Scott même pas la peine d'y penser. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais compter sur personne.. » dis-je dans mes pensées

« Monsieur, vous êtes arrivé » me prévient le chauffeur.

Je descendis du véhicule et fit tomber mon sac dans une des flaques qui se trouvaient sur le trottoir.

« C'est quoi cette journée pourri ? » criais-je

Les passants qui étaient encore dans la rue, me dévisagèrent avant de pouffer de rire en se croyant discrets.

Je n'y pris pas attention et me dirigea vers l'hôtel.

« Déjà rentrer, Monsieur Scobille. ? » me demanda le **réceptionniste**

« Oui… » Répondis-je

Je montais les escaliers en trainant les pieds et m'affala sur mon lit, je repensais à ma journée aujourd'hui, comment avait-elle pu réagir en voyant la lettre en disant que j'étais partis ? Je finis par m'endormir , m'ennuyant de mes propres pensées.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Des bruits venants de ma porte me réveillaient, je tournai la tête. Mon radio réveil affichait déjà 10h. Je me décidai de me lever pour aller voir qui tapait à ma porte.

« Chris ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, je me suis inquiété toute la nuit en voyant que t'étais partis. » s'écria Lacey en me sautant dans les bras

« J'avais pourtant laissé un mot vers ta veste en disant que je partais plus tôt » repondis-je

« Non, il n'y avait rien vers mon blouson » me déclara Lacey

J'avais direct pensé à lui, il voulait me pourrir la vie et c'était bien partis…

« Je suis là maintenant » m'expliquais-je en lui souriant

Elle me fit un câlin et repartit. Je fermai violemment la porte. Pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureuse de cette fille ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne se doute de rien et je souffre comme un con dans mon coin à cause de ça. Je pris un des coussins posés sur mon lit et le balança avec force sur un des murs, puis retomba sur mon synthétiseur.

J'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un, d'en parler, mais pas à quelqu'un d'ici. Je repensai direct a un vieil ami de la ROH, qui est actuellement employé a la WWE Phil. Je vérifiai si j'avais encore son numéro sur mon téléphone. Comme on s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, je lui avais envoyé juste un message « Tu te rappelles de moi ? » , j'avais plus qu'à attendre sa réponse.

Il m'appelait peu de temps après.

« Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi » répondit Phil

« Tu sais ce que tu m'avais dit après notre match y 8 ans ? » lui demandai-je

« Oui bien sûr » s'exclama-t-il

« C'est le moment, il faut que j'en parle » declarai-je

« Tu ne peux pas en parler a Colby, ou à Scott ? » demanda Phil

« Non, ils ne comprendraient pas.. » avouai-je

« Je t'écoute » enchaina le catcheur

« Voilà, tu sais Lacey ? Mon ancienne partenaire a la ROH, je crois que je ...l'aime. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudra d'un mec comme moi... » M'expliquai-je

« Pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas de toi ? » me demandait-il

« Un mec que les gens croient dépressif, et qui se maquille. » m'exclamai-je

« Tu es un mec bien ! Je pense pas que Lacey juge sur l'apparence, tente ta chance ! » S'écria Phil a traves le téléphone

« Ouais t'as peut être raison, je vais me lancer, je te dis dès que j'ai des nouvelles ! » m'exclamai-je

« Contente de t'avoir aidé » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je repris ensuite mon téléphone en main et envoya un sms a Lacey.

Je fis les cents pas à l'attendant qu'elle vienne, en réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais lui dire.

J'entendis toquer à ma porte, c'était elle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et alla ouvrir.

« Salut ! Tu voulais me dire quoi ? » me demanda t-elle

Je la fit asseoir sur mon lit et me mit debout en face d'elle.

« J'ai ça dans la tête depuis assez longtemps.. » commença-je

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase que Colby entra dans ma chambre en s'écriant sur c'était l'heure de manger. Je fis signer a Lacey que je lui dirais après, et nous descendirent.

Nous avions chacun une place défini, moi et Colby sur un côté, Scott et Lacey de l'autre. Je restai assez stressé pendant le repas, est ce que j'avais fait le bon choix de lui dire ? Oui enfin avant ce moment, j'étais resté figé, je n'en revenais pas...

Pendant le repas, Scott et Lacey s'étaient embrassés. Je les avais regardé avant de prétendre que j'avais oublié mon téléphone en haut. Je montai a l'étage et pris l'autre porte qui menait dehors. Je n'arrivai pas encore a réalisé, ils étaient ensemble. Celle que j'aimais avec lui…Je partis dans un parc non loin de là et m'asseyais sur un des bancs. Je pris mon téléphone et envoya un message a Phil « C'est encore plus pire qu'avant… »

Je restai ensuite assis sur le banc sans rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas dire le nombre de temps que j'y suis resté avant de m'endormir.

Pendant mon sommeil je fis un rêve, un magnifique rêve. Lacey s'inquiétait terriblement pour moi, je l'a pris dans mes bras, et on se regarda droits dans les yeux avant

« Il est là, venez ! » s'écria une voix féminine, interrompant mon rêve.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et aperçu, sa silhouette, comme dans mon rêve, sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule. Je pu voir, mon meilleur ami Colby et lui, la cause de ma tristesse en ce moment.

« Mais t'était où ? On s'est inquiété pour toi ! » s'exclama la lutteuse

« Ah c'est nouveau ? vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? » demandai-je sur un ton perplexe

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle

« Laisse-moi tranquille » répondis-je, en me levant et en la poussant de mon chemin.

« Et tu comptes allez ou ? » se moqua Scott

« Sous un pont, non mais t'es idiot, a l'hôtel bouffon ! ». »M'exclamai-je

Je partis ensuite en direction de l'hôtel. Je n'avais plus aucune chance avec elle, s'était finis.

Dès que je fus rentrée, je m'affalai sur le lit et essayai de retenir mes larmes.

Je remis ma mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je ne devais pas pleurer, de toute façon je le la méritait pas, elle était trop bien pour moi.

« Chris arrête de te morfondre juste pour une fille » déclara une voix masculine

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je me retournai et aperçu Colby, il avança dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvaient en face de mon lit.

On discutait un petit moment, ils étaient déjà ensemble en storyline a la ROH et maintenant en vrai ! J'en avais marre, j'aimais cette fille, je peux pas me l'a sortir de la tête c'est comme une... obsession ! Oui voilà c'est le bon mot elle me hante je ne passe pas une journée, une heure ou même une minute sans que je pense a elle.

J'aurais voulu rester encore dans cette chambre ne plus voir personne, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas.

« Mec, essaye de l'oublier, c'est pour ton bien » me lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour l'oublier. Je regardais l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table en face de moi et m'y dirigea. Je commençais a taper des segments à l'époque de moi et de Lacey.

Mais bordel pourquoi je suis aussi faible ? Je suis nul, bon à rien , personne veut de moi je suis trop différent. Je me répétait cette phrase plusieurs fois avant de fermer brusquement l'ordinateur. Christopher Daniels, un ami du circuit indépendant se maquillait comme moi et a une famille ! Comme Phil ! Est-ce moi qui suis bizarre ? Je le pense. J'ouvris ma fenêtre, et pris l'escalier de sorties qui donnait sur celle-ci. Il faisait assez froid, je rentrais mes mains glacé dans les poche de ma veste et marcha sans but

Il me fallait l'opinion, d'une personne féminine, avant je me confiais a Lacey... mais ce n'est disons plus possibles. Je regardais sur mon téléphone, ah oui Scarlett ! Je l'appela et accepta a ravi si je pouvais la voir. J'attendais la prochaine navette, à peine monté dedans on me dévisageais, j'entendais même dire un gamin a sa mère :

« Regarde maman le monsieur il est maquillé ! »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et je partis m'asseoir dans le fond du bus. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand le chauffeur annonçai l'arrêt pour 242 Rippling Lane, je descendis vite du bus et cherchait le numéro de la maison a Scarlett. C'était un quartier assez chic, j'arrivais devant une joli maison, je m'avançai un peu et sonna a la porte.

« Chris ! Ça fait longtemps ! Entre ! » S'exclama la catcheuse

Elle avait vraiment changé depuis que j'avais vu, elle était maintenant rousse, ça lui allait très bien. J'entrai dans la maison et pris place sur un des fauteuils.

« Alors raconte-moi tout ! » déclara-t-elle

Je lui racontais tout, que j'étais amoureux de Lacey, et que maintenant elle sort avec Scott, un mec que j'apprécie pas trop. Elle n'a pas réagi comme je le pensais, elle m'avoué, que ça lui était arrivé aussi avec un mec au lycée. Scarlett était follement amoureuse de lui, et il est sorti avec sa pire ennemi. Elle ne lui a plus reparlé depuis. Mais je ne voulais pas couper contact avec Lacey, je tenais trop a elle.

Elle me conseilla soit de plus penser à Lacey, de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais sur quoi ? Elle occupait tous mes pensées ! Ou soit comme elle avait fait de plus lui parler... J'optais pour la première solution, la remercia et repartir en direction de l'hôtel. Je repris la même navette que tout a l'heure. Elle avait raison, dans quelques jours avait lieu Final Battle, et il fallait que je me concentre à 100% dessus pour être sur de battre mon adversaire : Mike Benneth.

Je regardais ma montre arrivé à l'hôtel, il était 18h, je pris que pour que personne ne s'était aperçu de mon absence. Je me fis discret dans les allées des couloirs, et entra doucement dans ma chambre d'hôtel, arrivé devant ma chambre je saisi la poignée et ouvrit la porte et elle m'attendait, là. Je pensais avoir fermé ma porte avant de sortir mais apparemment non...

« Il faut qu'on discute... » Prononça la voix


End file.
